Staying Silent
by LilSis0401
Summary: just something i thought of. I think this is one of the first stories ive been this excited about lol. And originally i hadn't planned on this being a spashley thing it was sposed 2 b a misc. character but eh. y not right? ENJOY! R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1 The Runaway

Water splashed as the light brunette dashed through dark streets. She pushed the homeless out of her way, kicked cans, and nearly tripped on old trash bags under the moonlight. Doing whatever it took to escape her past life. She didn't need, she didn't want it. She wanted and needed freedom. But, she knew fate would end her back where she was before when those red and blue flashing lights sped to a halt in front of her, at the corner of Leavesden Road and Belmount Wood Avenue in Port Breeze.

She puffed out a large breath as she stood there frozen, begging God for a way out of this mess. She couldn't go back, her father was sure to destroy her. "Stay still!" One of the cops shouted holding his gun outwards pointing at her as he cautiously made his way towards her. "Don't move, Spencer!" The cop shouted, still making his way closer to her. Spencer just threw her head up and let out a dry sob. She didn't know why the cop was acting so scared, she wasn't armed, she was just a runaway. What was she going to do? Throw her belongings at him? Then what would she do? Run? From a car that could go over a hundred where she, on a good day, could run a mile in ten minutes. Her chest heaved and she looked back down to see the cop was now close enough to her where he trusted her enough to put his gun down.

In one swift move he grabbed her wrists and swung them around her back to hand-cuff her. "Why Spencer? Why runaway? Your seventeen can't you wait just one more year?" He asked in the girls ear, not noticing the obvious discomfort she was in with him standing so close to her, let alone touching her. When she didn't respond he pushed her towards the car to get her in.

Spencer felt her heart pick up pace as she drove back into the familiar area where she had just escaped from, even if it was just for a few seconds. She looked outside her window and saw a few people huddle around a flaming trash can, past them were two shady character's no doubt dealing drugs. Shouldn't they be going after them instead of me, I'm far less important, Spencer thought.

The car came to a slow halt and she could hear the broken pavement crunch and grind under the tires. She felt her body tense up when she saw the slumped figure of her father next to the car. His blue and white striped robe hung open to show of a gray pair of boxers and a hairy beer belly. Her eyes closed as the door opened and she was soon pulled out to stand up next to the pig called her father. She wanted to spit on him, to slap him and call him names, but she knew it would do no good, it would only make matters worse for her in fact.

With a sick smile on his face he spoke to her, "Hey missy, I missed you." He husked, his dark blue eyes shining. He was drunk once again.

When her wrists were free of their cuffs she swung them in front of her, mending the lines that were left from the tight restrains. Her eyes flashed a glare of disgust at the shell of a man in front of her before she walked inside the dirty home. The door closed just as she heard her father say thank you.

Spencer woke up the next morning the feeling of dried tears on her cheeks. Sitting up in her hard bed she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on the caps, as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

She sat like that for a few minutes before releasing her hold and getting up for the day. As she walked into her bathroom she froze in front of the mirror, staring into her dark green eyes, the only attribute she got from her mother. They scanned over her features. Her arched eyebrows, to her curved thick lips. Her eyes ran over to her neck and shoulders where a few bruises were placed. Then they moved down her arms to look at the new cuts from last night, none self-inflicted. She felt herself getting angry, so she moved out of the mirrors mocking view and went on with her day, and getting dressed to head downstairs.

Her father worked mornings as a wall-mart greeter. Some job, Spencer thought rummaging through the cupboards for some cereal. Finding none she sighed and leaned against the counter.

Sirens blasted past her house, she looked out the living room windows, which were across the kitchen. One cop car, then three, then five. All headed one direction. Confused, Spencer grabbed her beige jacket off the coat hanger and threw it on over her wife beater tank.

The wind brushed past her as soon as she stepped outside, and she saw that the sirens had stopped just a little further up her street. Hearing the others people whispers of confusion, she herself stepped forward making her way to the scene.

Her heart hoped for it to be her father sprawled on the ground after he had been hit and shot numerous times.

Instead she found someone she had never known, shot once, and in the head. Another breeze passed by her and she cuddled further into the jacket. "Miss, step back," one of the cops said. She followed the directions but never once took her eyes off the body. There was something about it, a chilling to the bone feeling it gave her. Where it came from, she had no idea. Blinking a few times she turned to leave and go back to her home in silence.

As she walked a tall man who had been standing near her gazing upon the scene watched her leave, dark sunglasses covering his eyes. He continued his gaze until she had escaped his sight from behind the door of her home.

The day passed rather slowly for Anna, but why would it have passed quickly. There was nothing to look forward to. And she soon found herself hiding in her room to avoid her father's drunkenness as much as possible.

She managed to get a few hours in of sleep before the buzzing on her watch when off, waking her from a dreamless sleep. When she realized the watch was buzzing her eyes went wide before she stopped breathing. When she heard the first clump of a step on the stairs she closed her eyes to be met with a flash of light but no thunder. How typically clichéd this moment was. Danger coming, a thunderstorm starting, only, all through the danger there was no thunder, only flashes of lightning. Spencer didn't even hear rain as her night turned sour.

The door closed leaving the light brunette on her bed bloody and crying. She curled herself up into the fetal position, bringing her knees all the way up to her chin and clasped her arms around them.

More flashes came from outside her window, the silenced lightning, Spencer had figured it to be. Which was a good assumption. That's what the flash of the camera was supposed to look like.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To Kinko's

**as much as i love story alerts i LOVE reviews much more lol so pwetty pweaze leave a few. it encourages me to post.**

**FYI Grey is Ashley Grey is just a nickname you'll see why i have it like this in a few posts from now. **

* * *

Leather boots collided with ceramic tile. The smooth, toned, and tanned legs in the boots leading up to dark denim short shorts, and above that a thin and small shirt. Brown eyes looked straight forward, lips curled to a frown as the woman strutted down the long hallway that led to a wide open room. It was like a library, shelves upon shelves of books and binders.

The woman reached the desk where a graying man sat and harshly dropped the photos on his desk, then merely strode to a chair and sat. The man looked up at her then down at the photos sorting through them. "Oh my," he gasped.

"The mans disgusting." The brown-eyed brunette said almost immediately. The older man looked up from the photos and coned his hands over his mouth before placing them in the folder that held notes he had been reading just seconds before. "Mangler's notes say she showed no signs of trauma when he saw her at the accident." The man went on as he stood from his seat.

"Right because seeing a guy shot in the forehead really shows how traumatized someone is." She replied sarcastically. The man sighed and looked to the ceiling as he paced the room. The woman's eyes followed him as he walked.

"Grey," The man said but kept silent after that. She cocked an eyebrow at him. It didn't usually take him this long to give orders.

"Yes?" She asked probing him to continue.

"Find her, bring her here." He ordered after another moment of brief silence. A smile etched its way onto the girl's features and she stood.

"Aye, aye captain." And with that she was off.

Grey had followed and watched Spencer. She waited outside the windows and snooped around the backyard. It mostly consisted of lots of broken twigs and dead grass. Even a few broken glass bottles. There was a clothes line and shed that she had doubted were ever used. When she snuck up to the back windows she watched as Spencer grabbed keys and opened the front door.

A smile crept onto her face and she made her way to the front being sure not to be seen and climbed into her Lamborghini mucilage, tailing the sandy brunette who drove what looked like a beat up SUV. It had taken obvious damage many times before, and was a dirty white color. There were many black marks and dents on it.

Grey found herself being led to a grocery store, a small one too. Before she stepped out of her car she watched Spencer turn hers off and walk towards the building. The dark brunette also made note of Spencer's clothing, a pair of baggy jeans that where ripped in many places and a plain white tank with a jacket over that. Her shoes were an old pair of converse, torn at the bottom with duck tape covering them. Quickly Grey snapped a photo and stepped out of her car.

"Welcome to Kinko's." a greeter said as she walked through the sliding doors. In the distance she saw Spencer walking to the produce isle, pushing s shopping cart. Grey grab a blue plastic basket and made her way to the same isle, one hand holding the handles of the basket, the other in her pocket readying her weapon.

She had reached Spencer and stood a few feet from her, gazing upon the fruits as if she were just here for a grocery visit. Taking a step closer she noticed how Spencer's body tensed, how she drew her arms closer into her sides and how her chest was rising and falling at a slightly quicker pace. "Excuse me." Grey said as reached in front of the green-eyed girl to grab a few apples.

Now she noticed Spencer stopped breathing but never once stepped back. Slowly Grey pulled back tightening her grasp in her coat. Inside was a hypodermic needle full of a knockout serum. Her eyes scanned up and down Spencer's body looking for an easy way to prick her without her seeing. The only skin that showed was on her neck, and then the few patches that shown from the holes on her jeans.

Clearing her throat she smiled at Spencer and left the aisle. If she was going to complete her objective, she would need the girl alone, preferably in the parking lot. As she walked away her phone went off and she answered.

"Hello."

"What are you doing?" Mangler's voice shouted over the phone. Grey sighed and rolled her eyes as she looked back towards Spencer.

"Following orders. What are you doing? Making up some bullshit profile that says nothing about the person you should be looking after." She shot back turning into the next aisle over.

"Excuse me for following orders just like you are!" he retorted. "And she didn't look like she had any marks on her, plus she just looked at the body showed sympathy and walked away. What else was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know Mang maybe you could have followed and actually TRIED to get a correct profile. But no instead you leave me to find out what went on behind closed doors!" Grey spat. She saw Spencer turn into the same aisle as her in the corner of her eyes. She took a few steps further down the aisle and stopped in front of the bouquet of flowers that were placed next to the cased strawberries. Ignoring Mangler's complaining on the other line she leaned towards the flowers and smelled them, and then hung up on the ranting boy.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Grey

**ok so this story is more like a movie playing in my head and im enjoying ever second of writing it. lol which means faster posts for u guys lol. enjoy!**

She turned her head towards the girl once more. A thought crossed her mind to just stick her now and drag her out of the store. But that would have caused more chaos than needed. Instead she'd have to wait until Spencer left the store. Until then all she could do was follow her.

A clicking sound caught her attention. She swiftly turned her body in the direction it came from. Everything around her slowed, people who were once walking at a normal pace were now barely moving. Grey's eyes scanned the small store, she turned to Spenceronce more and then she saw him. He was the only one moving at the same pace as her.

His face was covered with a ski mask, and he wore all black. Grey made a mental note to laugh at that cliché later. He noticed that the tall brunette saw him and his eyebrows furrowed but he was still making his way towards Spencer. Grey dashed towards the girl and grabbed her wrist quickly pulling her just out of the mans reach. She heard the man shout in anger but ignored it.

Instead she flew a kick at his face and heard a crunch as her foot collided with his nose. She grabbed the syringe in her coat pocket and quickly thrust it into Spencer's neck then rushed out into the parking lot, carrying the now sleeping girl.

Grey wondered how much of what had just happened Spencer would remember. But right now that wasn't important; right now she needed to take the sleeping girl to Deckhand.

Spencer's eyes squinted and she raised her arm to look at the watch on her arm. 3:20. she rubbed her eyes and sighed. Then it hit her. She couldn't remember a thing. She remembered leaving for the grocery store, she got there, but that was it. Removing her hands from her face Annabelle sat up and found herself in a room she had never seen before.

It wasn't so much a room as it was a cell. There was one door, one small closet, and one window. The floor was cement and the walls were still just dry wall. She also noticed a flashing red light in the corner of the rooms ceiling. A camera hung not so stealthily. Her eyes stared at it for a few minutes before she stood up. As soon as she did the door swooshed open and slammed into the wall behind it. "Your up." Grey observed. She stood in front of the doorway leaning on the frame. "How do you feel?" She asked eyeing the girl in front of her up and down.

"Uh, I uh, who are you?" Spencer asked stepping away from the bed. Grey smiled and looked at the floor before speaking again.

"Sorry about the room, I know its not exactly what you call home. But I figure its better than where you come from." Grey paused stepping in the room. "No offense." She added with a hint of sarcasm. Spencer watched cautiously as the taller brunette stalked the room. She watched the girl run a finger across an old wood desk then lift it to her face. "Not very clean either, but its something right?"

"Who are you?" Spencer repeated a little more firmly. Although Spencer couldn't see Grey's face anymore she could tell she was smiling.

"Follow me, I'll explain on the way." Grey said turning back to the door. Spencer stood frozen for a few seconds before she ran after the mysterious brunette.

"Are you going to start with you name?" Spencer asked as she tried to catch up. Yet somehow she never could keep up with the girl. She stopped walking when she had lost sight of her completely. Spencer took this time to try and figure out where she was. She looked around the room but there weren't any distinct signs that would tell her anything. No Street signs, no landmarks. The windows were boarded up meaning that only the lamps above her head could give her the light to see. "Hello?" She called out. Her voice echoed against the walls bouncing off and back to her.

"Miss me?" Grey said from behind Spencer.

"Shit! Don't do that!" Spencer screamed as she held her heart. A smile played on Grey's features.

"My name is Grey." She finally answered reaching down to grab the other girls wrist to guide her through the warehouse. As soon as her skin grazed Annabelle's the blue-eyed girl yanked her hand back.

"Don't touch me!" She said in one sharp breath. Grey blinked a few times before she nodded once and walked in front of her.

"Try to keep up this time." She said, this time walking at a slower pace. Spencer followed and batted her arms at spider webs as she did. The place seemed barren, just another waste of space.

"Where are we?" She asked her eyes still searching for some sort of clue.

"An old abandoned warehouse." Grey replied simply. She stopped in front of two doors and opened them to reveal a cafeteria on the other side. Inside there were many people, their voices buzzed as they tried to talk over one another. It looked like a small school cafeteria. The place was slightly cleaner than the room Spencer had woken up in and the room she just exited but not by much. She watched as the buzzing died down and everyone looked up at her.

"Well look who's up." A graying man said as he stood up from the table in the far corner at the right. She instantly felt uncomfortable as he began to step closer to her. Never in her life had she wanted so badly to hide behind someone as she did with Grey. But she never had anyone to hide behind before. "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. In fact we're saving you." The man explained his features gentle and caring.


	4. Chapter 4 The Insane

"Save me from what?" Annabelle asked looking around the room at all the faces. The old man laughed gently.

"From the bad guys of course. Annabelle, you, for reasons unbeknownst to us, have been selected. Not only for us to save, but you were meant to join us." Annabelle swallowed hard. She didn't like this. Strange men, and women, abandoned warehouse, in a place she had no idea of. Again she scanned the crowd.

"Join what exactly? Is this like a gang? And who are the bad guys? Who selected me? I don't understand." She said her eyebrows furrowing. The old man laughed at her gang statement.

"No this isn't a gang exactly. We're a group, a club if you will. We're practically family. We haven't a name only a bond." He explained. Annabelle still felt scared. This time when she scanned the room she looked for extra doors. Her eyes caught one to the left of her. "The bad guys, well we're not entirely sure just yet. The only one who has seen one was Grey," Annabelle's eyes flashed to her and she backed away. "And even then she couldn't ID him for he was wearing a mask to cover his face." Annabelle nodded and took another step back. "As to who selected you, well I can only tell you if you choose to join. Still confused?"

"So what does your 'bond' do?"

"Rid the world of wrong doers. We're this generations very own superheroes." The man said simply with a smile as if he thought this was al funny.

"Rid as in kill?" Annabelle asked frantically. "You kill people! You guys are insane! What are you like rogue cops?" She started to shout now backing away more quickly. Not letting them speak she turned to run but was met by Grey.

"Boo." She said with a smirk. Annabelle's eyes went wide.

"Grey, let her go. She has a right to leave until she chooses to stay." Annabelle watched as Grey's face grew angry.

"What and just LET her go back to that sick son of pig!" She screamed. Annabelle was now backing away from her.

"How do you know about him? How do any of you know about him?" She asked tears welling up in her eyes. She turned to look a the old man who just stayed quiet. And then her eyes were on Grey who didn't seem to show any sort of emotion. "Stay away from me." Annabelle feigned walking past the taller girl.

Although it was a little hard Annabelle managed to find her way out of the warehouse and saw her car was parked out front. She rolled her eyes and stepped in the car and found everything was right where it had been left. Did I drive this here? She asked herself. She started up the engine and looked back up at the warehouse and saw The old man and Grey standing in the only non boarded windows, and peeled off.

Annabelle returned home to see her father was already there. Great. How was she supposed to explain this one. 'Sorry pops but some secret organization pulled me to the side and asked me to join.' Yeah that'd go over great. She sighed and opened the door readying herself for shouting and screaming and hitting. "Hey, where have you been?" The man asked looking at Annabelle. She felt herself growing tense just from his voice as she closed the door.

"I went out to the grocery store." She said walking over to the kitchen. She hung up her jacket on the coat rack and opened a few cupboards.

"Then where are the groceries? Did you try to run away again?" He asked his voice getting louder as he spoke.

"No I didn't I swear." Annabelle pleaded her back still turned to him. Her fingers gripped the edge of the counters and she looked outside the window. She saw a man, on the rooftop next to her house. Was this one of the good guys or bad guys? She asked herself.

Something hard slammed into the back of her head and she yelped in pain. "Listen to me when I am talking to you girl!" Her father boomed. He stood up to retrieve the shoe he had just thrown. "Are you making dinner or what!" Annabelle just nodded not allowing the tears welled up in her eyes to escape. It could have been a lot worse, she was surprised he hadn't yanked out half her hair when she had walked in. But the man was hungry, and he wasn't about to beat the person that was about to cook his meal, there were too many chances of him knocking her out.

Placing a pot on the stove Annabelle looked out the window again and this time she saw two figures. One was the man, and the other was Grey. And even though she thought they were insane, she couldn't help but feel a tiny sense of comfort in knowing that, whether it be true or not, she was being watched after.

Annabelle's father finished his dinner and tossed the plates in the sink before he headed back to the living room without another word. Annabelle checked her watch. 7:15. Enough time to get at least two hours of sleep. A part of her wanted to thank Grey and the old man. That was probably the longest and deepest she's slept since she was eight. Quietly she placed her plate in the sink and looked up out the window. The figures were gone, and she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Little did she know the two were arguing outside her bedroom window.


End file.
